The Wrath of Cannibeiste
by PeteyPoison
Summary: No one expected Coach Beiste was a cannibal. On the last football game night of the year, she reveals her true horrifying nature.


Prologue

_ Man, what the fuck was I thinking?_ Noah Puckerman thought as he hung naked from the ceiling, suspended on a hook from the twine wrapped around his wrists. His breathing was only getting more shallow. The few stray drops from the faucet that landed on his ripped body seemed to taunt him. He could just about reach the shower floor with his toes from the way she'd hung him up. Somehow, he should have seen it coming. They all should have, but it was too late to worry about who thought what. Just like the game, the football players at McKinley High had all taken their turns. Now all there was to do was sit out the gross aftermath of horror which had occurred. _Unless we all die,_ he thought again.

As he heard the sound of a loud door slamming somewhere in the distance followed by a guttural roar, he cursed under his breath and struggled again to break his wrists free of the bindings. Sweat poured down his face as he twisted and turned his wrists in every possible manner, but it was no use. He couldn't even lift himself up since his left arm had ripped out of its socket a few minutes ago. _Or maybe it was an hour ago?_ He couldn't even keep track of the time, and this was Friday. He always knew how Fridays went and always kept some sort of schedule. Even if he wasn't the best at telling when one thing ended and another began, he usually always knew.

How had this happened? Coach Beiste had them all piled in the locker room after the game. Yeah. Then she must have locked the doors. _No. _Karofsky could have taken her. Karofsky definitely could have beat her down pretty quick. But then how had they failed? _One woman? Really? One huge woman against an entire football team, and we couldn't stop her?_

Suddenly, Puck heard another door slam followed by a roar. This time, it was closer. Maybe another hallway to go. _Shit._ She wanted this to be a game, she enjoyed the thrill of the hunt, like she was some kind of lion ready to knock its prey to the ground and savor the sweet scent of blood as she tore the flesh clean from some guy's body, her teeth cutting through butter. Maybe even melted butter, though he dared not remember that.

One day after school, he'd gone into her office to ask if there was still practice since it was to be announced. And there she was, running butter all over her corn-on-the-cob. There was entire other stick of butter he had seen her running over it until the entire thing was melted as he waited for her answer. Then she picked up the soggy corn with one hand, gripping it like a vice, and he swore he'd heard it crack at the last moment when she pressed it to her lips. Cracked like a bone.

Then she fastened her iron jaws over the cob tightly, and he could hear her sucking the butter out of it before her teeth chomped down. Not just over the corn, but the entire cob itself. SNAP. Like a bone. And then she had closed her eyes, they even rolled back into her head for a second as she worked those powerful jaws over the rock-hard thing, still sucking the butter clean from it all. He could hear the sucking noises through the gaps in her teeth. For the grand finale, she then picked up a giant turkey leg from off her plate. _Where did she even get that thing!_ Puck had gasped.

In less than five seconds, she had chomped and slurped the meat clean off the bone. Then as she stood up, her super-masculine figure towering over him with an evil grin, she took the entire bone and snapped it in half with her teeth like it was a twig, grinding through the toughness and through any marrow that might have lingered, leaving the other half of the bone hanging out of her hungry mouth. As she'd looked at him, her nostrils flared as she sniffed the sweet aroma of sweat emanating from his body. Then she'd ripped the other bone half from her teeth and tossed it aside, still grinning at him hungrily.

"No, Mr. Puckerman," she said through clenched teeth, her eyes bloodshot and wild from the fantasy she was desperate to make true. She extended a hand, one of those vice grip hands, and pinched his cheek like the most horrifying grandmother one might ever see. As she pinched the small sample of human flesh hard between her fingers, Noah winced in pain. She looked deep into his eyes and took another long wiff of him before finally letting go.

"I'd rather save practice for the big game," she grinned, some stray pieces of turkey bone and corn still stuck solid between her teeth. Noah let out a gulp as she smacked him hard on the back as she walked out, causing him to cough and nearly expel the vomit he had felt collecting in the back of his throat. He'd waited until she was a good distance away before grabbing her garbage can and vomiting.

Now as he remembered that day, he only grew sicker. Then he vomited over himself, the shower head no longer dripping as before. There wasn't even a way or even time to clean off now. This was the end. Shit, shit, SHIT! Puck struggled even more to loosen his wrists, but it was no use. Suddenly, the door at the far end of the locker room slammer hard against the wall, one of the hinges breaking clean off. Coach Beiste barged in, letting out one more guttural roar.

Noah couldn't believe what he was seeing. There she was, half her shirt torn open and she was soaked in blood. Sections of her hair were matted straight to her head and as she breathed, blood also sprayed out of her nostrils like a bull taking its first breath after tearing the matador to shreds.

Strings of raw, stinking, and even charred human flesh stuck out of her mouth as her eyes finally turned to Puck. She'd wanted to save the best for last.

Puck could smell the blood and began to weep, his face turning away from the massive lion as she tore down to the other end of the room where he was, slamming the wall to brace her impact. Several tiles and pieces of the wall flew out from around her hand as she stopped herself and grabbed the back of his head in those iron hands of hers. She took a moment to sniff the delicious aromas coming from his body one last time as he sobbed.

"Your tears don't phase me, Puckerman," she grinned through clenched teeth, spitting out shreds of flesh and even a couple fingernails and bits of bloodied ear cartilage at him, along with her own phlegm.

"Please…please don't, Coach Beiste, I'll do anything you want me too, I swear!" he cried. Shannon Beiste only drew closer, now grabbing his neck and bringing her face right against his, running her bloody lips with all the bits of shredded organ pieces, skin, and tiny shavings of bone over his. She grinned as she backed away to observe her delicious creation. This was the greatest meal she'd ever seen. Removing a sharp, serrated knife from her pocket and flicking it open, she prepared to cut through the tender piece of meat slowly. She loved watching them like this, tied up and helpless.

"Coach…don't, please…" Puck uttered one last time.

"You don't know how hungry your begging makes me!" she cackled. No one was left in the entire school to hear the last screams of Noah Puckerman that went on for several hours after that. Football season was over, and Coach Shannon Beiste had never been so hungry.


End file.
